


Giving Up Secrets, One Step at a Time

by Finaiarel



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Seto can be caring when he wants to be, Yuugi is a secret artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finaiarel/pseuds/Finaiarel
Summary: Prompt: ❛ Don’t feel bad for one moment about doing what brings you joy. ❜





	Giving Up Secrets, One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsagiStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/gifts).



> From a set of sentence starters from Sarah J. Maas's A Court of Thorns and Roses, found [here.](http://du3list.tumblr.com/post/177576981739/sarah-j-masss-book-prompts)
> 
> Written for Asagi's lovely Seto, so I am dedicating this to her. ❤

Yuugi is a bit shocked that Seto would say such a thing, but he supposes it makes sense. They have been drawing closer in the past few weeks, especially since he had agreed to move in with the CEO. He had been working on some concepts for the game he had been working on since he was in middle school. It has always been ever-evolving, his own personal secret project, and he had kept it his own secret, like all of his other little quirks. For a boy known for his kindness and compassion, he is surprisingly closed off.

But it is hard to shut Seto out when he somehow manages to move on silent feet through the house, appearing when Yuugi least expects him. And as Yugi balls up yet another failed concept sketch and chunks it over his shoulder toward the wastebasket, he hears the sound of the paper impacting with someone’s palm. He turns to look and watches with mortification as Seto unfurls the paper ball, revealing his sketch. He hurries to cover his sketchbook in loose sheets and lurches for the paper, panic written across his face.

“Hey, give that back! “

“No,“ Seto says with a frown, moving it out of his reach. He looks at the sketch, then back down at Yuugi. “This is good. Why are you trying to hide it from me?“

“I don’t like sharing my drawings!“ Yuugi tells him, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he stretches on his tiptoes in a futile effort to reach it. “They’re not any good, I just do it to get my ideas out of my head. Please give it back, Seto.“

The taller looks back at the drawing for a moment, lips set in a fine line, before lowering it for Yuugi to grab. “I understand being scared to share your talents, Yuugi, but from what I see here your drawings are good. Never be ashamed of your work. Don’t feel bad for one moment about doing what brings you joy.“

Yuugi takes the drawing and clutches it to his chest, the crumpled paper crackling against his shirt. He frowns up at the other, but Seto seems genuine. It’s… bewildering, and makes Yuugi pause.

“You really like it?“ he asks hesitantly.

“Yes, Yuugi. I like it.“ Seto says, somehow infinitely patient in this one instance.

Yuugi pauses for a long moment, taking a step back. And then he picks up his sketchbook hesitantly, and looks at Seto with eyes burning with insecurity. 

“…Alright. I’ll show you a few things.“


End file.
